


Voltron: A New Era

by uncreative_seoul



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fix-It, Gen, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, lord help me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 04:01:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16987665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uncreative_seoul/pseuds/uncreative_seoul
Summary: I do not own Voltron this is purely a fix-it fic because the last 8 seasons disgusted me on how the characters were treated and handled. Trust me when I say that this is going to be a long one. Some stuff I use will be from the show, but a LOT will be from my own imagination.I hope you stick around with me on this crazy journey we're about to have.





	Voltron: A New Era

My mother always said, if you don't like something either live with it or change it........


End file.
